InuYasha:2nd Generation
by inueo
Summary: Say hello to InuYasha and Kagome's kids! Plzzzzz R&R! Alrady showed friends, they loved it hope U will! NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE! june 12th 2007!
1. Hi im Taya

AUTHERS NOTE: Okay, I know this is 'bout InuYasha's kid's but I can't put this anywhere else. I will be writing about the kids more so happy writings.

(NARRATION)

Young girl: We all know about the legend of InuYasha and Kagome. But that was only the beginning. It was about 15 years ago when they got married, and when me and my brother came into the world.

Hi, my names Taya, I am pretty normal size, I have black hair, shoulder length, and I wear a pink and blue kimono, with a pink ribbon. My brother is my twin, so we look a little alike. He looks much more like dad to me.

5 years ago when I was 10, Myoga the flea, came to speak to my parents, he said Naraku was still alive, but very weak. Father said he didn't need the Tetsuigia to finish off Naraku, He thought like that ever since he got the title of "greatest demon ever". So father gave my brother Toa, the tetsuigia. I also got the bow and arrow mother used.

Dad and mom left us with Kaede, she was very old and sick, but until the day she died I took care of her. Our family lived in a small home, but to me and Toa it was a palace. Oh yeah, back to mom and dad. When they left 5 years ago, they didn't return. We soon got news of a new demon that had captured our parents. His name was Roho. He was the reincarnation, of Naraku; except Roho was a full demon. Roho was after an ancient artifact called "The sacred staff of 12 souls". The staff seemed to have souls of 12 gods in it, making it very valuable. Also said to give the sacred jewel (That I also inherited) more power. But coincidentally it was shattered. So it's up to me and my brother Toa to find the sacred staff, find our parents, and take down Roho!

TAYA 

**ABOUT THE CHARACTERS:** Taya is 15, she is the daughter of kagome, has priestess and demonic powers. Said to look similar to kagome, and acts very cheery like her.

**TOA**

**ABOUT THE CHARACTER: **Toa is 15/the son of kagome and Inuyasha, he is very temperamental. He is obsessed with becoming a full demon (Go figure). He is not allowed to hold the sacred jewel because of his obsession, so his sister must watch it.

**Authors note: **I have been working on "InuYasha: 2nd generation" for 2 years now. I have gotten esp. 1- 45 ready so I am planning to write them. This is just a prequel. But as a sneak peek, Miroku and Sango's kid comes along, kogas reincarnation, shippo's reincarnation, Kanna and kaugra's reincarnations, and a little more. Keep reading!


	2. Sesshomaru and his wife

Toa and Taya walk through a nice field until they saw a town.

"Hey, Taya, isn't that Shuji town?" Asked Toa in a voice similar to InuYasha's

"Yep! Mom and Dad went here once, I remember-" Taya began but was cut off by Toa.

"Do you half to talk about mom and dad?" asked Toa

"No but I like too" Taya said with a smile.

Then they stopped for a short rest. Toa sat in a tree as Taya sat by, picking flowers. Until they heard a swift noise.

"Toa! Did you hear that?" Taya asked in surprise

"Yeah! Let's go check it out!" He said as he jumped out of the tree.

They went deeper into the forest to see Sesshomaru.

"Hello Toa, Taya" He smirked. A Female demon stood behind him, she wore a purple kimono with a violet bow.

"Who the hell are you?" Toa yelled

"I am shocked your parents never told you about your own uncle", Sesshomaru said

"Wait _your_ uncle sesshomaru?" Taya asked in shock

"Wait, if your sesshomaru, than who are you", Toa asked pointing to the female demon,

"I am Anamhei, his wife," She said with a flip of her hair.

"No offence, but how could a guy like you get a wife?" Asked Taya looking at sesshomaru in different angles

"My sesshomaru is great, it's a wonder, he's not the greatest", Anamhei said rolling her eyes at Toa and Taya.

"Hey, Everyone knows my father, InuYasha is the greatest!" Taya yelled offensively

"Yes, but sesshomaru cold of been better" Anamhei forced

"Yeah right!" Toa cut in

Anamhei's eyes started to glow, her body did too until she transformed into a dragon figure,

"RRRRRRRR" Anamhei growled

She was about to let out a burst of power when sesshomaru yelled out,

"Anamhei stop"

She slowly turned back into her beautiful self and said,

"If I had the chance I'd destroy you, but I cant now, can I?" She said flipping her hair and walking behind sesshomaru again

"It's time we leave you, good bye Toa, Taya" Sesshomaru said throwing his boa and floating away.

"We have a _really _weird family," Toa said

"Tell me 'bout it" Taya laughed

Then as they began to walk in the opposite direction, they heard a fatal cry,

"Wait!"

They saw a small imp running towards them. It stopped in front of them and said "Ahh! Master InuYasha, Kagome"

Then Toa and Taya looked at him than each other,

The imp looked and started to run again screaming

"Alas the fate of Jaken! Wait sesshomaru!"

Toa and Taya looked at each other and began to laugh

"Oh, yeah! AND WERE NOT KAGOME, AND INUYASHA, WE'RE THEIR KIDS!" Toa yelled still laughing.

Then they turned away on forth to the sunset awaiting another adventure and another day.


	3. Koga's reincarnation

The next day Toa and Taya walked into Shuji town. There they saw many villagers circled around something. Toa and Taya pushed their way through to see a demon. He was tall, had black hair in a ponytail, had ears sticking out, wore armor, and pants made of fur with a tail. He looked much like Koga. The demon was telling a story of a grand battle between a half demon and a priestess about 60 years ago. When his story was done there was applause and the crowd left.

"Great story, but you were a little off on the details", Taya said coming up to the demon

"Excuse me?" He said in confusion

"Hi, I'm Taya, and this is my brother Toa", She said curtseying

"Uh…Hey, the names Haku", He said smiling at them

"You look like someone I know", Taya said circling him

"Hu?" Haku watched her

"DUH! Koga, dummy!" Toa cut in

"Yes! That's it!" She said smiling and jumping

"Uh…Koga?" Haku asked, then Taya sat him down and told him about who Koga was. She told him all about his strength and agility, and Haku was amazed to find out he was lucky enough to be born, a reincarnation of Koga.

"Wow! Im cooler than I thought!" Haku laughed

"Wait how do you 2 know all this?" Haku asked

"Well, you know the great lords InuYasha and Kagome?" Taya asked sweating

"Yeah…"

"We're their children", Taya admitted

"WHAT?" Haku yelled at the fact he was talking to kids that were practically royalty.

"I can't believe it, im friends with the coolest people ever!" Haku yelled

"Hey, Do you think I can join you, wherever you're going?" Haku asked

"NO!" Toa yelled

"TOA.Of course you can, and we're going after our parents, the sacred staff…and a demon called Roho" Taya said, suddenly Haku turned angry at the name of Roho

"I must come now! Roho took my brother, shako!" Haku said angry

"Welcome to the journey pal!" Taya said with a smile and gave him a hug.

"It's good to have friends!" Haku laughed

"Hey! Just cause you're comin' don't mean you're our friend. Our parents didn't like Koga, so why should I like you?" Toa grunted and walked ahead.

" Ignore him! He'll get use to you", Taya said with a smile as they all headed out to find a new journey.


	4. The son of a demon slayer & monk

Toa, Taya, and Haku set off to a new town, but were rudely interrupted by a demon. The demon was tuff to beat but with a mixture of the tetsuigia, purified arrow, and a cut from Haku's claws it was defeated, and Taya got out 3 staff shards.

"Great job on that last move, Haku. Don't yeah think Toa?" Taya said politely

"Eh…" Toa turned away.

"Very nice battle techniques you 3" yelled an unfamiliar voice

They looked to see a teenage boy with a purple kimono on; he had black hair, a cat following him, and had a big boomerang with him.

"Excuse me?" Taya asked

"Sorry allow me to introduce my self, I am sutu. I am a demon slaying…Monk?" He said in slight confusion/embarrassment

The 3 all burst out laughing.

"Demon slaying monk! Ha! Ha! That's a new one! Ha!" Toa laughed

"Why-I outta-" Sutu began, and then was cut off by a familiar man and women.

"Sutu! Sutu!" the women cried out walking with the man. Their hands were intertwined so they seemed to be married.

"Who are you're friends?" asked the man. He looked like his son, with black hair, and holding a staff, the women looked like a demons slayer, with long black hair and a sword.

"Their not my friends, I just met them", Sutu said eyeing Taya.

"(Gasp)" the women let out by the looks of Toa and Taya.

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT? IS THERE A BUG ON MY HEAD? GET IT OFF", Taya screamed

"Shut up!" Toa said smacking her in the head

"No, there is no bug…it's just-" The man began

"You two are Toa and Taya!" the women began

"Yeah…and you are?" Toa asked

"Sango" said the women

"Miroku" said the man

"Oh! You were friends with our parents!" Taya cheered at their names.

"Really?" Sutu asked

"Yes", Miroku answered

"Where are you 3 going?" Sango asked

"Well…after our parents left…they didn't return", Taya said sadly

"That's terrible" Sutu said

"We're also after the sacred staff!" Toa cut in

"Let me guess…you wanna be a full demon", Miroku laughed

"Humph!" Toa grunted

"Hey, you guys think I can join yeah…y'know on your journey?" Sutu asked

"WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE PEOPLE!" Toa yelled

"Don't mind him. Of course you can…if it's okay with your parents", Taya said

"Mom…Dad?" Sutu asked as he looked at him

"Well…okay, but be careful", Sango said kissing him on the head.

"Go get Roho, and get him to lift the curse!" Miroku added as the kids turned and walked away.

**_2 Hours later…_**

Taya was walking a head of everyone until she fell onto the ground.

"OWWW!" Taya cried

Sutu was the first to come running to her "Are you okay, miss Taya?" He said slowly snaking his hand down to her rear and started to grope her.

"EEEEE!" She yelled

She then slapped him and yelled, "You pervert!"

Then Haku noticed and bumbled his fist into his face.

Toa helped him up as the others walked ahead,

"Never do that to my sister again", Toa laughed

"Consider it done", Sutu said rubbing his bruised cheek.

"And if you don't I'll have to use tat boomerang bone on you" Toa added

"It's called the Hirikose" Sutu angrily added

"Whatever, but we'd better hurry, there leaving without us!" Toa said starting to run

"Im coming!" Sutu began to run

_Wow it really **is** good to have friends _Toa thought running with sutu as they headed into the sunset.


	5. Nia and shako

The group was walking until Taya spotted Mt.fuji.

"Hey Toa look Mt.fuji!" She excitedly said

"So what just a bunch of boulders!" Toa yelled

Haku looked up at the mountain, _that's where shako is…I'm going_

Haku began to climb

"Where are you going?" Sutu asked

"That's where Roho kept my brother, shako! I gotta save him!" He argued

"Roho, hu?" Toa smiled "I'll go to…to y'know help save your brother", Toa smirked

"You just wanna kill Roho", Taya blankly said

Toa smacked her on the head

"Please violence isn't the way," Sutu said

They all climbed the mountain and in a little opening Haku laid eyes on his brother, Shako. Also with Shako was a female cat demon with white hair, a long bushy tail and a silver kimono on.

They were in a barrier guarded by, a wolf demon with chestnut hair, pointy ears, and blue eyes.

"Kyha!" Haku yelled

"Haku", she replied almost in relief

"You know her?" Toa asked

"We _were_ friends!" Haku said angrily

"Why are you watching shako…and Nia!"

Haku was upset Nia was in the barrier.

"Roho told me to", She answered

"So…you work for Roho now?" Haku lifted an eyebrow

"Yes, he gave me every thing" She said _except you _

"Al right we're getting Shako and Nia outta there!" Toa yelled as he did wind scar to Kyha.

"Taya you get out Nia and my brother, I'll take on Kyha!" Haku said

Taya ran to the barrier, she did IRON REVER SOUL STEALER to break the barrier. She busted it open and Nia ran outta it. Shako came out slowly and Taya said, "Hi I'm Taya I'll be your rescuer for today", She smiled

"Hi, im Shako, y'know your really pretty" He complimented, Shako was the same height as Taya, he had orange hair in a ribbon, and wore rags, and looked like shippo. Taya turned red and said "Th-thanks",

They ran out together and watched the others battle.

One blow of Nia's sacred crystal was to make Kyha run.

They all went out of the cave and onto the ground. They were so happy to be out of there.

"Thank you soooo much Haku", Nia said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you two know each other?" Toa asked

"Me and Nia met when we were very young. We had become best friends…all 3 of us", Haku slowly said

"All_ 3_ of you?" Sutu asked

"Kyha was our other friend, but was furious when me and Haku started to talk more…so she ran away", Nia added

"Kyha was the best friend I had", Haku said "But now I have you back, Nia", Haku finished

"Do they got something going on?" Taya whispered to Shako

"Yeah, I think" He whispered back

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled

"Would yeah mind if they tagged along?" Haku asked

"Whatever!" Toa answered acting as if he had no saying in it

Sutu was first to walk over to greet Nia

"Please to meet you…now I have a question for you", He began

"Yes?" Nia answered

"Would you consider barring my children?"

SMACK

Haku, Toa, and Nia walked a head, as Sutu hurried to follow

Shako, and Taya were last, "Thanks for calling me pretty back there", and She blushed

"Well, I really think that" He said

"Y'know you look like a legend named-"

"Shippo", he finished for her

"Yes!"

"I get that a lot"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Well let's hurry there leaving without us!" Taya finished as they hurried on.


	6. Toa, Taya, and Kaugra's kid

The group was walking into a new village, which was very old and raggedy. Then as they got to the center everyone started yelling,

"Ahh! Demons!" "Run for it!"

"Hu? It's like they've never seen a demon before.

"Stop demons!" Yelled a young women's voice

There stood a young girl with black hair in a bun, a feather in the bun, long green earrings, and wore a white, blue, and red kimono with pink threads (like Kaugra's)

"Who are you?" Taya asked

"I am Karachi, the village warrior, now demons I will-"

"Karachi stop!" Yelled an older women's voice

There stood Kaugra. As Toa and the others looked at the 2 together they noticed they looked very alike.

"What the hell is…? YOU!" Kaugra Yelled suddenly looking at Toa and Taya.

"Uh, Kaugra right?" Toa asked

"InuYasha, Kagome, Now I will get my chance to-" She began

"WE'RE NOT KAGOME AND INUYASHA!" Toa and Taya yelled

"But you look just like them", Kaugra said confused

"Duh…we're there kids", Taya answered

"Why would you demons come to this village?", Karachi asked

Just passing through" Shako answered

"Now I have you a question", Sutu asked grabbing Karachi's hand

"Would consider barring my child?" Sutu asked

Kaugra and Karachi punched him in the head

"You may go in peace", Kaugra said clearing a way for them

"Thank you", Haku said walking

THAT NIGHT…

They all slept by a tree just out side the village. Toa then woke up from a noise

"Get her! She must die!"

"What's that noise?" Toa asked himself

Taya slowly woke up

"Hu?" Everyone then woke up to the noise. They saw Karachi running from a pack of villagers with spears and fire.

"Karachi's getting hurt!" Toa yelled

"We have to help her!" Nia yelled

They ran down to where the angry mob was; Taya took her bow and an arrow and stepped in between Karachi and the mob.

"You leave her alone of I _will_ hurt you!" Taya warned

"You and what army?" The bald villager asked

"Me and this army!" Taya laughed as Toa, Sutu, Haku, Shako, And Nia came out.

"Still gonna hurt me?" Karachi asked crying

"Not with your demon a friend around…thanks a lot traitor!" The man yelled as they all went back to the village.

Taya helped up Karachi, she whipped her tears and asked

"Y-you saved me…after the way I treated you…why?"

"Well, we don't know why… but we knew it was right…why were you getting chased outta town?" Taya asked

"I was training with my mother-"

"Kaugra?" Toa interrupted

"Yes, why?"

"Your human…and Kaugra's a demon"

"Yes, I always wondered to, but…my mother said I was found wondering around when I was 4 years old…and I was just like a daughter to her" Karachi explained

"Any way, I was training when I thought I heard a noise, so I went to look and I saw a furry brown thing…so I attacked…but it was no demon, it was a boy wrapped up in a blanket, and the villagers took it as murder, so I was forced to leave town…my own mother didn't stand up for me…so im actually glad to be outta there" She told

"That is a horrid story", Sutu said sitting next to her

"Yes I kn-uh?" She stopped feeling sutu grope her behind.

She slapped him and yelled

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!"

"Toa can she come, hu? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Taya asked

"She sounds powerful" Shako added

"And she could help kill Roho!" Nia added

"ROHO?" Karachi was shocked

"My mom wants me to kill him…then I can come back to my village" Karachi smirked

"Okay, but stay outta my way!" Toa yelled

"YES! She's our new buddy!" Taya yelled

"Man! Another girl?" Shako said to himself

"I am soooo happy Karachi is our new friend", Sutu smirked lecherously

"Keep your distance", Karachi blankly said _though you are very cute_ she thought

"Al right let's go! C'mon, we gotta find some sacred staff shards!" Toa yelled walking ahead

"Y'mean like these?" Karachi pulled out 7 shards.

"Yes! Gimme them!" Toa turned and lunged for them but Karachi made him miss and he fell.

"I'll give them to Taya, because you probably wanna be full demon like your dad", Karachi laughed

Toa looked at Taya and Karachi angry so they started to run; Sutu began to run with them as Toa yelled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR PARENTS?"

"MY MOM TOLD ME! NOW RUN!" She laughed with Taya as they ran into the sun set with Shako, Haku, and sutu running after them. Nia was the only one fast walking as she yelled "WAIT FOR ME! I CAN'T RUN IN THESE SHOES!" They all ran into the sun set.


	7. Keia of the void?

In a fierce battle, Toa, Taya, Haku, Nia, Shako and Sutu were using all the skills they had to defeat the rat demon. Using the tetsuigia Toa was cut by the poisonous demon, He felt the venom sink in.

"Toa are you okay!" Taya ran up to him and looked at it

"Damn! It hurts!" He answered

"Are you all okay?" Yelled an unfamiliar voice.

There stood a girl, with long white hair with a flower in it, a white dress on (not kimono), and wore no shoes.

"Hu?" Toa said bedazzled by her beauty

"I said, are you all okay?" She repeated

"Yeah I-" Toa began

"No he's cut by a poisonous demon!" Shako interrupted

The girl came over and looked at it. She slowly picked a peddle off the flower in her hair, squished it up into powder and said,

"Let me see it again"

"What the hell are yeah doin'?" Toa yelled taking his hand away

"I'm helping you", She answered taking Toa's hand back. She put her hand over the cut and when she lifted it up, the cut was gone.

"Wow!" Sutu said

"Wait now it's on you!" Toa yelled noticing the cut was on her hand now

"Yes but it will be gone soon", She explained. And before their eyes the cut was gone.

"Uh thanks" Toa said blushing

"No problem…Well see yeah" She smiled and turned to a field of flowers.

"She looks like someone?" Taya said

"Like Kanna dummy" Karachi laughed

"Hu? No Kanna was evil…still a reincarnation isn't always the same" Toa said

Then they went to go until the heard a scream. They turned to see the girl being picked on by 2 boys.

"HA! HA! Look at her! She's no demon but she has freaky powers!" One laughed looking at her

Toa became enraged

"HA! What a freak!" The other one said

"Get up!" One said, and when she got up they kicked her to the ground again.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Toa yelled stepping in front of the girl

"Now leave her alone" He warned

The boys looked at Toa and ran away

"T-thank you," She said as Toa helped her up

"No, it was nothing'" Toa blushed

"Why were they picking on you?" Haku asked

"Well, I am human, but I have demonic powers, so they think im a freak…I can make the softest of flowers, ultimate weapons, and when I had my parents, they told me to stay away from mirrors? I donno, but no big", She smiled

"Oh, and my names Toa"

"Im Taya"

"Haku!"

"Shako"

"Karachi, don't where it out"

"And im Nia"

"Wow nice to meet you all, im Keia" she said smiling at Toa

"You can come with us to fight Roho, and get the staff shards!" Toa smiled

"Like these?" She asked taking out 3 and giving them to Taya

"Yep"Nia answered

Keia and Toa walked ahead with Sutu, Haku, and Shako while Taya and Karachi went behind them

She seems so nice, but I can't help feeling that she's no good Taya thought to herself 

"Taya, can I talk to you?" Karachi asked

"Uh hu" She answered confused

"The girl, Keia…she seems a little _too_ nice" Karachi explained

"Yes…but we can't jump to conclusions" Taya told Karachi

"I know…but that thing about staying away from mirrors…it was kinda' suspicious" Karachi as a matter of factly said

"Do you think she's hiding something?"

Up a head Keia walked with Toa, and the others, _toughs 2 girls are talking about me…oh well ill get their trust…unless they suspect I-no, no they couldn't…I hope _she thought to herself

Taya and Karachi caught up and they all walked into the day's sun.


	8. Kikyo meets kids?

A sunny day in the federal era and Toa and Taya go to find food by the tree of ages while the others stay at camp. As they approached the tree they saw someone.

"Hey it's they tree of ages!" Toa whispered

"Yes. Look that women…she looks like mom", Taya confirmed

Slowly the women turned around and shouted

"YOU MUST DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID INUYASHA!"

She almost fired an arrow

"Wait! Im not InuYasha!" Toa yelled

"But…you look so similar", the girl, Kikyo, said

"Just like you, Kikyo to assume the worst!" Taya frowned

"Kikyo?" Toa asked

"Tis true, I am the priestess who was betrayed by your vile father", Kikyo explained

"You betrayed him, you…you" Taya yelled

"Why are you here?" Toa asked

"I came here to wait for InuYasha", She admitted

"He is gone", Taya sadly said

"H-he died?" Kikyo asked in disappointment

"We don't know", toa finished sadly

"You, Toa are most like InuYasha" Kikyo confirmed

"So…" toa said

Kikyo slowly readied an arrow and fired it "YOU MUST DIE AS WELL!"

Toa was pinned to the nearest tree; quickly Taya pulled it out of toa's flesh.

"I got out the arrow toa!" Taya obliged

"D-damn you Kikyo…DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Toa shouted

"I've been there, it is quit lovely" smirked Kikyo

Toa grunted as Taya said

"You don't need to hide it Kikyo! We know you are sad that you made a mistake but-"

"_I _made the mistake? InuYasha tried to kill me! But then I sealed him to this tree! But your foolish mother came along and freed the sick creature! And they fell in love! They are both fools!" Kikyo yelled pointing at Toa and Taya.

"Kikyo I-" Toa started

"TOA, TAYA C'MON WE'RE GOIN'!" Yelled sutu from a distance

Toa turned with Taya and yelled ""HOLD ON!"

They turned back and Kikyo was gone

"Where'd she-?" Said toa

"Lets go" finished Taya as they walked off in the other direction.

And behind a tree stood Kikyo and said "I shall see you soon Toa, _very _soon"


	9. are you alive

The group went through a horrible storm, fighting the horrid winds. They came to a cave and rested in it. They heard crying noises from the back, so they went to look, they went to the far back and saw Kyha laying on the ground crying. She noticed the group and jumped up.

"Hello Toa, Taya, and others", She said eyeing Keia funny like

"Ahh…Toa, Taya, I have heard soooo much about you…now we finally meet", Said a deep voice, then appeared a man, he was tall, and looked like Naraku a little, his hair was brighter, and his eyes where not to be seen.

"You must be Roho!" I've been waiting to meet you!" Toa smirked, taking out the Tetsuigia.

"Gimme the sacred staff shards you've collected, and tell me about my parents!" Toa screamed pointing at Roho

"Toa, be civilized", Taya said

"Hello, I am Taya…we would like our parents back", She smiled as she walked up to him and held out her hand.

"Little girl, you cuteness cannot fool me. You may have your mothers beauty but you are still part demon, an ugly half-demon you are!" He pushed her back

"Bastard" She whispered

Roho whispered something in Kyha's ear and she used her power as she yelled

"RELOCATE!"

A tornado came and carried them away and they had left.

"Let's go", Sutu and Keia said

"Yes it's creepy in here!" Nia answered

"Baby!" Karachi and shako laughed

"Hu?" Haku looked confused for some reason (I just want him to look stupid)

As they all walked to the front of the cave, Taya felt something _a sacred staff shard_

She stopped and picked it up. She then sniffed it, _Mother?_

She looked back at Toa and saw the sadness in his eyes

"Mother, I hope you and father are watching over use",

IN ROHO'S NEW CAVE

"You couldn't even tell them we were alive?" InuYasha complained from behind a barrier

"Your kids are pathetic" Roho answered

"He already gave you a mirror you can always see them through", Kyha told them

"Shut up! Our children don't even know if we're alive!" Kagome yelled

Then Roho and Kyha turned and left, at that time they heard Taya through the mirror

"I hope your still watching over us," Taya said through the mirror

"We are watching you sweetie," Kagome said

"Kagome, don't worry, our kids can handle them selves, they are just like us", InuYasha tried to cheer her up

"I know" Kagome laughed

"They'll be okay, im sure of it!" Inu finished as Kagome lied her head on his shoulder


	10. shana and toa's emotions!

It was another beautiful day in the federal era. Toa and the others were fighting a poisonous demon called a scorpion.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Toa yelled as he cut off the demons tail

"You said the staff shard's on it's stinger right?" Toa asked Taya

"Yes, at the top" Taya confirmed

Toa was about to get stung until Keia unleashed her power, "RAZOR LEAF!" She shouted throwing peddles that were razor sharp.

The demon was weakening, but then sutu came in and said

"I'll take it from here…"WINDTUNNLE!" Every part but the tail was sucked into his hand.

"Get the shard out!" Toa yelled to Taya

Taya had a scared face on going close to the dead demon.

"What's the matter!"? Toa yelled

"I'll get it…. Gez!" Karachi said stepping forward and cutting it out with her fans.

It fell to the ground and when Taya picked it up it was purified

"WOW! Amazing!" Shako said

"Astounding yet again Taya" Nia complimented

Toa looked over to see Keia sitting down, he wanted to thank her but her became nervous. He slowly walked over to her and looked at her

"Hey,"

"Hu?" yes toa"

"Uh…mmm…t-thanks…for the, uh help" Toa stuttered

"Oh your welcome!" Keia smiled

They all started to head of, when they came to a village. They saw a barrier with a girl in side.

"What's that?" Haku asked

"Don't know, let's check it out", Karachi said

They all went to the barrier, and saw a small girl sleeping on the floor, some old man came up to them,

"Ye better watch out that girl there is half demon", the man warned

"WHAT! What about half demons!" toa asked trying to run up to the man but was held back by the others.

"Excuse me?" a voice from behind the man said. The man stepped out of the way to see tall village women.

"Are you the ones in search of the sacred staff shards?" the women asked

The man looked at toa and left silently.

"What's wrong with the girl?" Taya asked

"Shana is a destructive part of our town her powers are yet to be mast-" she started but was cut off by the sound of screaming and thunder mixed. It was the girl Shana. Purple beams were exploding out of her eyes and mouth. After it was complete she fainted back down.

"My daughter only needs help…please can you help her?" The women pleaded

"But I need to learn how to master the wind scar" toa whispered to Taya.

"Yes, but…just promise to help the girl" Taya whispered back.

"Yes! We'll help!" Taya grinned

Then they all headed out to the barrier. Shana was awake; she looked scared and confused at the group.

"Mama? Are these the people that are gonna help me?" Shana asked

"Yes, they are", the women, grinned

The women walked away and left them to their business.

"Shana…I want you to focus, your power on the barrier!" Toa yelled to her

Shana closed her eyes and opened them…her power busted out and the barrier was broken.

"That was easy!" she smiled

"Done already?" asked the others

The women returned with a small bag.

"Thank you, here is a token of my gratitude", she smiled

Taya opened the bag to see 2 sacred staff shards. "Thank you" Taya smiled

They were all invited to dinner in the women's small home.

Suddenly while toa was eating Myoga appeared.

"Lord toa! How are you?"

"What is it y'old flea!" Toa snorted

"Well, you've been searching for a way to master the wind scar…and I know how."

Haku was wondering as Myoga and toa talked, he asked the women, "If your daughter is half breed then who is her father?" He asked

"Oh, he died years ago…his name was Nikinu… he said he knew InuYasha", she explained

Meanwhile…

"You must slay another half demon!" Myoga said to toa.

Toa stood up and yelled, "Is there another half demon in the house!"

Shana looked at him and said "I-im a half demon"

"Toa, you must slay the girl." Myoga said to him

"You wanna kill me don't you?" Shana asked

"Uh…" toa stuttered

"TOA NO!" Taya yelled

"There is another way!" the women yelled. She went to a crate and pulled out a crystal seal.

"Break it" she smiled

Toa looked confused for a moment, then pulled out the tetsuigia and cut it! His sword glowed blue and he felt stronger than ever.

The group packed up and left, as toa felt good…maybe because he saved a little girl…NO! He learned the wind scar's all!


	11. rin the demon slayer

In a dark forest sesshomaru and Anamhei walked by a small old village.

"Where are we headed my dear?" asked Anamhei

"We are to find Toa and Taya to get the staff shards they have collected" Sesshy explained

An old man lying on the road sobbing in pain stopped them. In near by bushes hid a young girl, she had long black hair part in a side ponytail, she also wore a demon slayers outfit. _Is that lord sesshomaru?_ Thought the girl.

"We should put the human out of his misery", Anamhei laughed as Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijin and was about to run him through. The girl jumped out in front of them and shouted

"WAIT LORD SESSHOMAU!"

Sesshy froze in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked eyeing her

"You mean…you don't remember me…lord sesshomaru?" The girl looked up in to sesshy's eyes, tears were forming.

"R-rin?" he said in shock of how she grew.

"Yay! You do remember me!" She cheered

"Madam demon slayer…you know these vile demons?" The old man asked standing up then running into the village

"Excuse me but who are you?" Anamhei asked in annoyance

"Im Rin, but the question is who are _you_?" Rin taunted.

"I am his wife, Anamhei!" She grunted back to Rin.

"WIFE! How could you get a wife without telling me!" Rin cried.

"It was the time we were separated", Sesshy explained

"What do you mean?" Anamhei asked

"It was an ordinary day, master jaken, lord sesshomaru, and I were all walking…then I heard a rumble and-"Rin began

"The earth split, and we never saw each other after that" Sesshomaru finished.

"Oh"

"Rin…what are you wearing?" he asked looking at rins uniform

"Oh…well, after 15 years things have changed…I live in this village now…and im…a demon slayer" Rin said looking down

"Demon slayer!" Asked Anamhei

Rin nodded

"What a wench let us leave the human and be on our way!" Anamhei said starting to press on forward.

She noticed Sesshomaru wasn't following; he had stayed behind with rin whom was crying a bit. Anamhei was getting steamed.

Sesshomaru wiped a tear off of rin's face and started to walk with Anamhei. Rin looked up in shock and saw they were heading off. Rin was trying to decide to stay or go with them.

FLASHBACK

Rin is riding on ahoon the demon and sesshomaru is walking up ahead.

Rin is racing jaken to the other side of the forest, rin wins and laughes as Sesshy follows

Rin falls from a cliff and sesshomaru catches her.

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru and Anamhei have walked father ahead, she looks at them, grabs a small green bag that was in the bushes, and starts to run yelling,

"WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMARU!"


	12. Keias secret

"Lets face it! we're lost!" Toa yelled at taya and the others as they walked through the dark forest.

"Calm down toa!" Karachi said

"yea really!" Haku agreed

"What do ya expect me to do in this stupid forest?" Toa yelled

"Well, you could quietly pick flowers with me toa..." Keia said smiling

Toa suddenly went quiet and smiled

"Okay...sure.." The two walked off together.

"She's got him head over heels" Shako said

"Yes i agree" Nia giggled

"And i can see why" Sutu said lecherly

"Shut up!" Karachi smacked him.

Karachi walked away as taya followed.

"What? what i do?" Sutu asked

The others just rolled there eyes and walked away

Meanwhile, taya and karachi walked and talked.

"so why dont you tell him how you feel?" Taya asked

"I cant" Karachi looked down

"Why not?"

"hes a lecher!" Karachi answered

Taya knodded and lookd down

"besides...why dont you tell _shako_ how you feel?" Karachi smirked

"Wha? theres nothing to tell!" Taya turned red

"mmhhhmm sure"

"there isnt!"

"taya..." she narrowed her eyes

"okay okay...hes cute...and i sorta like him" Taya admited

"yup like i thought" Karachi said walking

Taya then saw a spider

"AHHHHH! SPIDER!" she screamed

"oh my god!" karachi rolled her eyes and stepped on it

"and you call yourself a demon..." Karachi rolled her eyes and continued walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..toa..." Keia said picking flowers

"Ya" he said smiling

" What do you plan to do...when you free your parents?" She asked

he paused

"im not so sure..."

"do you...miss them" he face when nervous

He looked at her in concern "yea..why?"

"um..what would you say if...you never rescued them...?"

His eyes narrowed "i will rescue them...if i didnt...id probably kill myself"

Keia nervously picked the flowers. she knew something.

She stood up and gave toa the flowers.

"take these back to camp...im gonna go pick beries" she smiled

"ill come"

"NO!..heh i mean...no...thanks" she ran in the other direction

He looked dumbfounded and resumed to the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keia wondered into a dark cave. She had a sorry look on her face.

A giant rock made a dead end. or so it looked. she placed her hand on the rock and said

"ontooa kont'e suno"

the rock slid open and she walked in.

She walked down a long dark tunnle.

Then she saw roho the demon.

"hello" he said to her while kyha stood in the back

"hello...master" keia looked down

"what do you want?" kyha asked gaurding the barrier sealing kagome and inuyasha.

"i am hear with knews" she announced

InuYasha woke up and saw keia.

"K-keia?" He said as kagome awoke

"wait...you work for roho!" kagome yelled

"you trader!" InuYaha yelled

"toa has said he will never give up searching for his parents" She told.

"damn...he'll get in the way" roho cussed

"yea" kyha agreed

"Can you minipulate him?" Roho smirked

"He dose anything i say" Keia looked sad

"Good...make him give up..." He demanded

"but master I-" she began

"NO! you will do this! we cannot have him alive! do not go back on your promis!" Roho stompped his foot and the cave shook.

Keia fell to her knees

"y-..yes sir..." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"get me the staff shards..." roho told her

"...yes" she sighed

She got up and began to walk out.

"Keia! you dont wanna do this!" InuYasha yelled

"Do what your heart says!" Kagome joined

Keia stopped and looked back

"Keia...dont listen to them...remember our deal..." Roho eyed her

Keia sadly knodded and walked out of the cave.


	13. Keias secret part 2

"Haha Toa stop!" Keia rolled around in the grass as Toa ran after her tickling her stomach.

She grabbd him and tickled back. They rolld around until keia jumpd upon toa and began to giggle. There was an akward silence as they lookd into eachothers eyes.

"Keia.." Toa said smileing

"hmm" she gazed into his eyes

"When im with you.. i feel like i dont need to worry" he smiled

Keia's smile turnd into a frown. She stood up and turnd. The sky was turning grey.

"We should get back to the others." She said begining to walk off

"I dont get the point of this!" Haku yelled holding several cards.

"Taya, if i have the card that you askd for, do i, 'go fishing'?" Nia asked

"Noo Nia, its when you DONT have the one" shako told nia

"haha thanks shako" taya smiled

they all sat around the fire playing go fish

"Sutu, do you have a 3 of diamonds?" Karachi asked

"heheh no i dont.but your eyes are like two dia-" sutu began then getting hit ith karachis fan

"stupid pick up lines" Karachi smirked

Toa and Keia walkd in at the momment. everyone looked at them.

"Have a nice date?" Karachi asked with a grin

"yyeeaahh" Haku laughed.

"W-we werent on a date" toa stutterd

"yeah" Keia agreed blankly

"surree you werent" Shako giggled

Keia pickd him up by the collar and narrowd her eyes

"we.were.not.on.a.date" and she droppd him and climbed into a tree.

Shako and the others went wide eyed.

"Did something happen?" taya asked

toa sadly lookd up at keia "I didnt think so..."

"Should i go talk to her?" Nia asked

"No.. I will.." Toa said jumping into the tree.

Everyone silently lookd at the ground.

"soo got any fives?" Sutu continued.

Toa came upon Keia quietly. To hear nothing but her muffled sobs.

"Keia..?" Toa asked

She gasped and wiped her eyes "yea?"

"Are.. you okay?" He asked

She smiled "im fine"

He lookd sad "Why are you lying to me?"

Keia widend her eyes and shook "How do you know im lying to you?"

"well, you almost killed shako.."

she calmd down a little

"Oh.. that... um.. i dont know... he was being weird" She said

"To me your the one acting weird..." Toa said

Her eyes fild with tears and she turnd away.

"i wanna tell you" she whispered

"what..?" toa asked

She turnd to look at him..

BOOM!

There was a large explosion

"TOA!" Taya screamd

Toa jumped down with Keia following

"What is it?" Toa asked taya.

A figure walked through the dust. A women in a long robe, with a hood, covering her face.

"Who are you?" Sutu yelled

"My name is Kurinugi. The dark preistess." The women looked up.

"Heh, never heard of yea, you must not be very powerful" Toa laughd

"Toa, her demonic ora sp is strong... be careful" Nia said

"But is she not a human preistess?" Shako asked

"Not sure, but she does have a demonic ora...even if she is human." Haku said

"..Just like me..." Keia said to herself

"What do you want with us?" Toa yelled

"hehe who said anything about you?" She giggled

The gang stood there in confusion. Keia and the women made eye contact.

"I was sent by roho... for the girl" Kurinugi chuckled reaching for her arrows and readying her bow.

Toa stood in front of her.

"You'll have to go through me."

He jumped up unleashing the tetusiguia. Kurinugi Fired hitting Toa in the arm. As the others join, Toa yankd the arrow out. And Keia stood in the same spot. looking lost.

"Fox fire!"

"Hirikouts!"sp

"Secret crystal!"

"Arrow of sealing!"

"Dance of the dragons!"

"Wolfs rage!"

They all attacked the preistess. Then the preistess started to chant. At that moment, 5 clones appeard, they fought off the others and Kurinugi made it back to Keia. She picked Keia up and looked into her eyes. In that moment Toa looked back and went to jump to Keia's rescue.

Kurinugi put her hand up and everything around Keia and her froze. Kurunugi put her down.

"Y-you can stop time?" Keia asked scared

"Temporarily" She replied

"..what do you want with me?" Keia narrowd her eyes

"Roho, has sent me. with a message." She smirked

"I.. I dont want anything to do with him! i want nothing to do with his plans!" Keia turnd away

"ah ah ah ahhhh" Kurinugi held a glowing ball in her hand. she squeezed it slightly and Keia fell to the grownd holding her chest.

"You see.. if you dont listen to Roho. you dont get what you want most.. Your soul.. your freedom."

Keia attempted to stand

"alright.. what does he wish?"

"hehe excelent.. He wants you to steal all the shards Toa and Taya hhave collected so far." She narrowd her eyes

"I told him i'd get on that"

"by tonight..." She smirked

Keia's eyes widend.

"I cant do that!" Keia yelled

"You have too"

"How do you expect me to do that!" Keia asked

She evily smiled

"seduce him"

Keia's eyes widend

"I cant.. he would.. I would"

"what..? your not going to tell me you acctually _feel_ for that half breed" Kurinugi said

"No. Never. i learnd my lesson." she said feircly

Keia's eyes went back to sad

"but.. he will get hurt" She whisperd to herself.

"Get the shards. I want your friends to keep attacking. I have but 1 shard. ill let you all win. but get the rest. by tonight!" She unfroze time and the battle continued.

Toa jumpd from where Keia was to the preistess. Finally Sutu hit her with the hirikouts and the staff shard flew out.

Taya grabbed the shard and purified it.

"um.. good job guys" Keia said

"What did that witch want with you?" Toa asked

"I dont.. know" Keia said

They all went back to their resting place. The sun was setting. and Keia Walked away. Into a meddow of flowers.

Keia sat in the flowers. soaking uo the energy she gets from them.

Toa silently walked up

"Keia.."

She turnd around in suprise.

"Oh..Hey.." She smiled.

He lookd sad. He walkd and sat next to her.

"Are.. you okay?" He asked

She looked at him and faked a smile "Of course.. im..fine"

Out of no where he grabbd her. he held her tight.

"Keia... Im scared..."He addmited

"W-...why?" She asked

"i cant trust.. anyone" He sadly said

_This is my chance.._ she thought

"you can trust.. m-me.." She said

He looked at her

He leaned forward, closer, and closer

_I cant do this.. even though i want to..NO! i cant..._ she thought as she turned away

He looked at her sadly

"Im sorry toa.. im.. just not ready.." She looked down

He held her hand.

"Its okay..."

She smiled at him. and watched the sunset, laying her head on his sholder.

"Keia.." He sais a few minutes after a silence

"hm.." she answerd

"I want you to watch over these.." Toa handed her a bag of shards.

She held it. and looked at him

"why me..?" she asked

He smiled

"Do you trust me..?" She asked

"More than anyone ive ever known" He said

She nervously held the bag.

After a while she noticed it was getting dark. She stood up, whith the bag in hand.

"Im going to take a bath toa.." She said

"Okay.. seeya back at camp"

Keia walked deep in to the forest. And walked into the cave once more.

But what she didnt know, was there was a dark figure.. watching her every move.


	14. Bye bye Keia

Keia walked back into the dark cave; Staff shards in hand. The dark figure silently lurked behind her. Keia came to the front of the cave. Kyha was standing in front of it, awaiting Keia.  
"Hey there kid" Kyha smirked.  
"Im notta kid!" Keia yelled

"whatever" Kyha laughed  
Keia placed her hand on the icy stone and chanted "ontooa kont'e suno"

The rock slowly slid open, and they both walked inside. The figure also sneaked in with them.

They both walked down the long tunnle, shaddow still following. They came to a halt, and bowed.

"Hello master" They both said, standing at the knees of the evil Roho.

"Hello, children" The evil man smirked. He looked at Keia.  
"The shards." Roho put his hand out.  
"As you commanded." Keia looked away and handed him the shards.  
"Excelent" Roho laughed.  
"Yeah.." Keia sighed.  
"You are just like Kanna." Roho patted her on the head.  
Kyha sneard at her.  
"And you, Kyah, as obediant as Kaugra." Roho evily chuckled.  
"Just... Just as Kanna" Keia nodded.  
"No Keia! Your not as Kanna was!" A fimiliar voice echoed from deeper inside the cave.  
Keia, Kyha, and Roho looked, behind Roho, was a barriar, containing our long lost heros'. Kagome, and InuYasha.  
"Shut up girl!" Roho screamd.  
Kagome eyed him.  
"You don't tell my women when to shut up!" InuYasha screamd scratching the barriar with his claws, unable to break free.   
"Hehe.. wased up Half breed. Your so insolent. And so rude. I give you this nice Barriar to live in, out of the goodness of my heart, and this is how you treat me? By trying to break my barriar? Hehe, your lucky i dont just destroy you. You two are wased up. Face it. You thought you were coming to stop a weak little Naraku. But you found I. The great, full demon Roho. And I was simply too much for yoy to handle" Roho chuckled.  
"Shut the hell up you bastard!" InuYasha screamd.  
"Mother! father!" The shadow came into the light. The shaddow, was Taya.  
"Taya!" All, InuYasha, Kagome, and Keia screamd in shock.  
"You let the pest into the cave!?" Kyha screamd at Keia  
"You trader.. We trusted you.." Taya yelled approaching Keia.  
"Taya! Darling!" Kagome screamd, her eyes lighting up in hope, that they would be freed.  
"Ill handle you!" Kyha jumped, noticing Keia was slowly begining to cry, and couldn't move.  
Taya reached for her bow and an arrow, but she was too slow for Kyha. By the time Taya had grabbed her arrow, she was knocked onto the floor of the cave. She reached up, and pulled Kyha to the ground, But before Taya could stand, she was struck again, by a razor leaf. Keias power was unleashed. She struck Taya over twelve times. Kyha jumped back toward Roho, as well did Keia.  
"Relocate!" Kyha screamd as a twister, one of her powers, picked them up.  
Keia looked through the whirling winds at Taya.  
"I really am sorry Taya" Keia whisperd. before she dissapeard, a single tear rolled down her pale face.  
Taya laid there and the cold, hard stone floor of the cave. "I trusted her. And she- I- Toa!- Keia.." She grinded her teeth.  
Taya stood up and began to wobble back to the resting place of the others. As she approached the others, her lip bleeding. The others looked at her in shock.  
"Taya!" They all shouted, with different questions of concern.The Toa went still.  
"Taya.. Where is Keia" His eyes with fear in them, met Tayas in dismay.  
"Where is she?!" Toa screamd in fear.  
"Keia.. Is _not _what you thought" Taya grinded her teeth.  
"What?" Haku asked  
"Keia lied to us. all of us. she used us to get the shards. shes been working with Roho the whole time!" Taya yelled, looking directly at Toa.  
"You liar!" Toa screamd and walked away, and sat into a tree.  
"Keia.. She was our.. friend.." Nia sighed, as Shako patted her back.  
"No. Keia was reincarnated from Kanna. And apparently she lives to fofill Kannas destiny." Karachi nodded.  
"But I thought Keia and Toa had like.. Something special" Sutu questiond.  
"Taya, Keia lied about everything." Taya began, and looked over to Toa. "She knows where mom and dad are." Taya sighed.  
"What..?" Toa jumped out of the tree.  
"I saw them.. but just for a second or two. Roho, he has them trapped behind a barriar.. And Keia knew.." Taya looked down.  
"I... I dont believe you! I- I wont!" Toa began to cry as he ran deep into the forest and dissapeard.  
"Is it me, or did i just see Toa cry, for a split second?" Sutu asked  
"No, No that can't be. Toa.. Toa doesn't cry. I mean.. He didn't even cry when he thought mom and dad were dead.." Taya looked confused.  
As Toa stood on a ledge of a giant rock, over looking a near by village, he looked at the stars above him. Tears rolled down his face. He clutched his fists, and punched the rock, cracking it.  
"I trusted her. I.. I let her see the soft side of me.. She knows me.. She took my happiness... She is my fucking weakness!" Toa screamd so loud the birds flew out of the trees in fright.  
Toa stood up and backed up to a tree. A tree that had a heart, with the words "Keia & Toa forever!" freshly Carved into it. He began to scratch it, and tair it up.   
"..Toa" A soft voice came from behind him.  
Toa looked around quickly. It was Keia.  
"What the hell do you want?" Toa was fruious. He grabbed his sword, just incase.  
"I- Im sorry Toa.. I wanted to tell you.." Keia looked down  
"You were to tell me, you had my parents? that you used me? that you work for our arch enemy?!" Toa screamd  
"I wanted to Toa!" Keia screamd  
"You played with my emotions.. you betrayed me. Your nothing but a damn Kikyo!" Toa screamd.  
"I am _not _Kikyo!" Keia screamd back, tears flooding her eyes.  
"Your right. Kikyo was a do gooder. your just a no good liar" Toa sniffled.  
"Y-.. you dont mean that." Keia whisperd  
Toa turned away and began to walk away.  
"I know you dont mean that!" Keia collapsed to her knees.  
"You and I..." Toa's voice cracked as he sobbed  
"Are enimies now!" Toa cried as he ran off. Leaving Keia, alone in the dark.  
Toa ran back to the resting place. Finding everyone, but Taya asleep.  
"I was starting to worry..." Taya, smiled walking towards him.  
"Im fine.." He looked down.  
Taya embraced him with no warning. Toa went wide-eyed for a moment, and then hugged her back.  
"We'll be okay Toa. We'll rescue mom and dad. and get the shards back." Taya re-assured him.  
Toa was silent for a second. and thought to himself,  
_Ill show them all, how powerful a child of InuYahsa and Kagome can be!_  
"Hell yeah we will" Toa smiled, as they broke away from the embraced, and got ready to take a good nights rest.


End file.
